vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Yi
Summary Through the ancient martial art of Wuju, Master Yi tempered his body and sharpened his mind until thought and action became one. Though he chooses to enter into violence as a last resort, the grace and speed with which he wields his blade ensures resolution is always swift. As the last living practitioner of Wuju, Master Yi has devoted his life to finding able pupils to carry on the legacy of his lost people. Even before Yi mastered Wuju, he was considered one of the most skilled practitioners of the mystical martial art. He would soon prove his mastery when word of a massive Noxian invasion reached his remote village. Yi swept across the battlefields of Ionia, turning back the tide of Noxus's vast infantry with swift and deadly strikes, much to the embarrassment of the Noxian High Command. Recognizing the threat the Wuju disciples posed to their invasion, the Noxians chose to unleash a nightmarish chemical attack on the home of the deadly art. Those who somehow survived the poisonous concoction had their minds twisted beyond repair. Yi's home was left in ruin. At the war's conclusion, Yi returned to the grotesque remains of his village. There he became the attack's final casualty. Slain in spirit, if not in body, Yi clung to the only feeling left within his heart: vengeance. Driven only by his desire to punish those who'd destroyed his home, Yi spent years training in seclusion. He became a deadlier swordsman than he had ever been, but true mastery of Wuju still eluded him. At the height of Yi's frustration, a monkey of unusually noble bearing interrupted his training. Standing as straight and tall as a man, the monkey watched and mimicked Yi's movements. Yi shooed the monkey away, but the agile creature took great amusement in turning Yi's own techniques against him. Gradually, Yi felt his anger subside as he sparred with the playful animal, and when the burden of his hatred had fully lifted, he found he had caught the monkey by his tail. Yi then understood that he would never master Wuju so long as he pursued it for vengeance, and as he let go of the monkey, he also released his desire to shed his enemy's blood. Yi thanked the monkey for showing him what he'd been blind to, and was surprised when the creature actually replied. He wished to learn Yi's art of fighting. It was an odd request, but through it Yi saw his new path: the way to honor the memory of his lost people was to pass their teachings on to a new generation. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 8-A Name: Master Yi, the Wuju Bladesman Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Over 1000 years old, though he appears in his 30s) Classification: Human, Wuju Practitioner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Master Swordsman, Master of the Wuju style, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Regeneration, Heightened Perception (Via goggles) [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Multi-City Block level (Can fight on-par with Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions), likely higher (Has sparred repeatedly with Wukong, broke Ashe's true ice), Wuju Style allows him to temporarily ignore conventional durability to an extent Speed: Supersonic with High Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks), higher with Highlander [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] At least Superhuman (Was able to hold Warwick over his head) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] At least Class GJ+ [[Durability|'Durability:']] At least Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Vel'koz, Rammus, Garen, Kennen, Volibear, and similarly powerful champions), likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Dāo Standard Equipment: Dāo sword, backup twin short swords, Seven Lenses of Insight, Lightsaber (Non-Cannon), Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Blade, Berserker Greaves, Blade of the Ruined King, Ravenous Hydra, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Basic Attack: Master Yi slashes with his sword. Augmented by Double Strike and Wuju Style. Double Strike: After landing 4 basic attacks, Master Yi's next basic attack within 4 seconds strikes twice, dealing 50% AD physical damage which applies on-hit effects and can icon critically strike. Alpha Strike: Master Yi blinks to the target enemy and up to 3 consecutive nearest enemies, becoming untargetable in the process, deals physical damage to each of them, increased against minions and monsters, and reappears next to his primary target. Alpha Strike can critically strike, dealing 60% AD additional physical damage to all enemies. Basic attacks reduce Alpha Strike's cooldown by 1 second. Meditate: Master Yi channels for up to 4 seconds, healing himself each second for an amount increased by 1% for every 1% of his missing health. While channeling, Master Yi reduces incoming damage, halved against turrets. Meditate resets Master Yi's autoattack timer. Wuju Style: Master Yi gains 10% AD as bonus attack damage while Wuju Style is not on cooldown. When activated, Master Yi's basic attacks deal bonus true damage for 5 seconds. Highlander: For 10 seconds, Master Yi gains bonus attack speed, multiplies his movement speed and becomes immune to all slows. While active, champion takedowns extend the duration of Highlander by 4 seconds. Champion takedowns also reduce the current cooldown of Master Yi's basic abilities by 70%. Blade of the Ruined King: Deal 10% of the target's maximum health (min. 100) as physical damage, healing for the same amount while slowing the target by 25% for 3 seconds and gaining 25% movement speed for the same duration. Crescent: The Ravenous Hydra can deals 60% to 100% of Yi's attack damage to units around him. Hyperlight "Alpha" Blade: PROJECT Master Yi's weapon, the blade is made out of a 098X Fusion Edge, and blade casing. The 098X Fusion Edge Hyperlight core provides precision balance and lossless energy distribution, making it highly compatible with multi-target combat. The Black RR "Solid Smoke" Blade Casing is forged out of 2250R-100 Aero-Carbon compound that provides lightweight fitting for 098X Fusion Edge and is adaptable to unique molecular states. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Speedsters Category:Tech Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8